Who Can You T R U S T ?
by snixor
Summary: I've become wise to your lies. Slight DxS, heavy DxC DxG. Sharpen your pitchforks. AU. For my sexy Fall. ;D


(In Sierra's POV, character pictures on my profile. Enjoy. -_**mitchie**_)

Clickclick go your green high heels against the marble tile of the school hallway. You _hate_ them, but Heather said they were _pretty_ so you wear them anyway. You want to feel

l i k e d, **loved**, and_ want_ed. Your little dimpled smile goes on f o r e v e r, because if people see you frown, they'll pickpickpick until you tell them what's wrong. They pick&_pick_, but they _**don't **_c a r e.

You clickclickclick your prettypretty heels into the bathroom and your tears fall in never-ending **w a v e s**.

"_love me, love me…"_

A girl is there, she looks at you and her smile is warm. **G W E N**. You remember her from chemistry class. Her skin is porcelain pale, her eyes are charcoal grey and her hair is turquoise&**black **and she's just so _pretty._

"What's wrong?" she asks, and you can't help but notice that her voice is **p r e t t y**, too. You hesitate to answer, because who can you t r u s t ?

You tell her you don't belong, and you cry and cry because you **mustmustmust **BELONG. She doesn't judge, she just listens, and you feel loved.

You grin to yourself because you've finally made a _friend_.

"_what a glorious feeling, i'm happy again…"_

Two months pass and you and Gwen are just bestbest friends, always together, never ever **a p a r t**. Until _**he **_comes along, he's pretty&punk ("He brings out the worst in everyone.") and his eyes are sososo **blue**. They follow you everywhere; those blue eyes. He calls you **F A N Z I L L A** and it's _totally _okay, he says it's a form of AFFECTION, you believe him. He's just that _**beautiful. **_**D U N C A N **is his name and Gwen falls for him, hard. And suddenly you don't l i k e her the way you _used to_, but you keep it to yourself, because she cares and she **loves** you.

You both watch Duncan date around ("Why, oh, why can't that be me?") before finally settling down with a _pretty _brunette. Her name is **C O U R T N E Y**, and you don't really like her attitude, but she's n i c e to you, so that's okay.

They date for a grand total of **t w o y e a r s** ("Two years, too long.") and you _totally _aren't bitter, because Duncan is your _**best friend**_, and you R E F U S E to [play] the stereotype; the BFF that gets the other BFF because his GF is just such a _**w**_itch.

She isn't as nice as you originally thought, and they're O V E R before the end of June.

"_why won't you call me?"_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY. _July 26 and the term 'Happy Birthday' is quickly morphing into an oxymoron. You, Gwen and Duncan are hanging out _together _at your house. You dye your hair **r e d **because the purple has started to F A D E and red is such a _**pretty**_ colour.

You can't help but notice that Gwen and Duncan are awfully **c o z y** there on your couch. They're flirting and laughing and it's your _birthday, _but really who gives a damn? Certainly not your _**best friends.**_ You declare it's time for cake&ice cream ("Yumyumyum.") and you leave for a second, _**t h r e e **_bowls of sweetness, but not a single **s o u l **is there. You put down the bowls and search for your "_**friends**_" and find them **k-i-s-s-i-n-g **in your backyard, but you simply go back inside and eat your cake and frozen cream. You decide that it's _**okay**_, because they **love **you. You wait for hours and they don't come back in, you look out your window and they're gone. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY._

"_they don't have to understand you, be still, be still…"_

_Rah-rah, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL._ You haven't seen them since your birthday, but that's okay because they _**apologize **_and give you **hugs&kisses**. "It's whatever," you said with an air of nonchalance, but its _N O T. _

You bump into Courtney in 1st period, she's a wreck. Turns out Duncan and Gwen had been dating behind her pack for the past **t w o y e a r s. **Duncan had cheated on her and Gwen had _helped._

You don't tell them **e v e r y t h i n g** anymore, because, really, who can you _**t r u s t **_?

(I put this thing together out of complete and utter boredom, hope it wasn't _too _obvious. I'm still kind of pissed about the DxG thing, but it's whatever. I have two really good friends who are DxG lovers (Amy and Felix :D), so I guess I'm not too angry.

I've been in this RP called Total Drama Academy, and in it I play Sierra, Sierra is madly inlove with Duncan. So, I threw in a bit of DxS. It's my new OTP. ;D

I am officially the FIRST Duncan/Sierra fan fiction writer, let it be known!

-_**mitchie**_

.review (: )


End file.
